Stone
Ten years ago, Stone was liberated from captivity during the infamous Ape Rebellion (CE) where he would join his fellow apes in escaping from the city to embrace true freedom within the Muir Wood Park. At an unknown point, he met and befriended another chimpanzee named Grey and the two would go on to meet the bonobo Koba becoming his faithful followers accompanying him everywhere he went and doing as he commanded. Dawn of the Planet of the ApesEdit Discovering HumansEdit When Caesar ordered Koba to follow Malcolm and his group as they drove back to the colony of human survivors, Stone, Koba and Grey climbed over the desolate Golden Gate Bridge and crept over towards the city, where they discovered that there were indeed other survivors of the Simian Flu epidemic. That night, the ape council have an argument about what is to be done about the humans until Caesar orders for them to stop stating the apes have created a new age for themselves and could lose everything if they went to war. He ends the meeting by stating he would make a decision by morning. Marching into the cityEdit The next morning, Stone along with the rest of the Ape Army march into the ruins of San Francisco where they confront the human survivors at their shelter. Stone stays quiet as Caesar surprises the humans by speaking to them and warning them to never enter the Muir Woods Park or else there will be war. He then watches as Caesar personally warns the human Malcolm to never come back to the woods. Humans In Ape TerritoryEdit Later, the human Malcolm enters the Ape Village where he is captured and brought for Caesar to pass his judgment. Stone watches as Caesar spares the human and gives him permission to work on the city dam. Stone would then watch as Koba confronts Caesar over his decision to spare the humans and allow them to work on the dam only to back down after Caesar intimidates him. With Koba starting to lose his good relationship with Caesar, the ape trio returned in secret to the city where Koba reveals he wants evidence that the humans can't be trusted. They then witnessed humans had a prepared and are practicing in a large armory with enough weapons, if intended, to kill every ape with this known they flee the area and head home. After returning to the Village to warn Caesar about the humans being dangerous, they are told by Blue Eyes that Caesar is helping the humans at the dam. Stone alongside Grey, would watch an angry confrontation Caesar and Koba which would escalate to Caesar violently beating Koba to bloody pulp only to stop himself after remembering the "Ape Not Kill Ape" law. At night, Grey asked sulking Koba if they should tell Caesar about the human's armory, but Koba tells Stone and Grey to stay quiet about it. Koba's UsurpationEdit After Koba stole a gun from the armory and Carver's lighter, Stone set a part of the ape village on fire and came forth as Koba blamed the humans for shooting Caesar and the burning of the ape village. The bonobo, taking up the mantle of King for himself, then ordered the apes to attack the humans while they still have the chance in order to avenge the "death" of Caesar. Following his people into BattleEdit Stone assisted the army in stealing weapons from the human armory and charged into battle with the apes. Stone took down many humans in the attack and would relish in joy at his vile actions. DeathEdit As he showed his excitement to Koba while standing on top of a broken down trolley in the battle, he met his end when a human tank suddenly appeared and fired a rocket at the bus causing it to explode, killing Stone in the process. Category:Character